User blog:JackofallCCtrades17/Total Drama: Criminal Case
Hello, Jack here. I was on chat as you know, when I coined the idea of a series called Total Drama Criminal Case. I've actually been thinking about that for sometime believe it or not, as I play the game. So I finally decided, "Why not, I'll do it!", and here I am. To explain the premise of Criminal Case, you are a detective involved with the police, a homicide detective. Your job is to solve the many murders and crimes you face during your time in the police. Armed with your wits, skills, and a crew of unique characters working alongside you, you are to bring peace throughout the lands. As of now, the game is in its 4th season and continuing to progress in quality and popularity. However in that game, you play a customizable detective with no dialouge. But here, the protagonist, or in this case protagonists, are of my choosing. Believe it or not, but this is where I originally developed the characters of Jack and Maxwell Vonguarde, who you may or may not know from my 101 Ways to Leave Total Drama series. But this time their backstory is much different, let me explain... In this story, the two are basically orphans, with no family but each other to call their own. When they were kids, their life was normal, but that changed one day. Their parents were affiliated with the local mob, and they wanted to escape. But the mob found out and gunned them down, and took both brothers under their wing. Though things started out alright, when Jack turned 13 and Maxwell turned 12, they discovered the truth about their parents' death and wanted to run too. However, the mob found out and attempted to kill the brothers too, but they managed to avoid them. But, one of the bullets ricocheted around and hit the gas in the basement, killing everyone except the brothers who managed to escape. The two grew up on the streets, slowly managing to turn their life around with no one to look after the but each other. After sometime, they managed to find a place of their own in the city of Grimsborough at the Industrial District, where they caught the eye of the police department. The two wanted to help others, so they wouldn't have to deal with what they had to, so they enrolled into the police academy and worked their way to becoming a part of the Grimsborough Police Department. After succesfully solving their first case, (which will be shown by the way), they suddenly get a visit from someone from Total Drama; being big fans of the show. But a few circumstances and events lead to them solving a case together. In the aftermath of that, they are informed that other from TD will be more than happy to help, and the police are more than happy to allow some extra help (despite it being unorthadox). What follows is twists and turns, relationships and heartbreaks, a colorful roster of suspects, team members and so on, and stakes higher than anything Total Drama could imagine of. That will basically be the main premise of this series. For experience purposes, I will allow the readers to decide who gets to investigate alongside the brothers, and give them time to guess the killer of each case. I'll allow the former after case 2, but the opportunity to guess the killer will be available from the start. I hope you look forward to the series and I hope above all else this will be as enjoyable to you as it will be to me. Expect the first case in the near future, teasers for the cases will be posted after case 2. Thank you for your time! Below will be the details from each case, as well as links to whatever case you're interested in seeing. Be warned, there will be spoilers! Cases Season 1 - Grimsborough CC-Case_1.jpg|The Death of Rosa Wolf CC-Case_2.jpg|Corpse in a Garden CC-Case_3.jpg|The Grim Butcher CC-Case_4.jpg|The Dockyard Killer List of Murder Weapons Season 1 - Grimsborough Victims Season 1 - Grimsborough CC-Victim_1.jpg|Rosa Wolf Cause of death: Slashed Throat CC-Victim_2.jpg|Ned Dillard Cause of death: Blood loss CC-Victim_3.jpg|Jennifer Carter Cause of death: Cut Open and Heart Removed CC-Victim_4.jpg|Dan Broke Cause of death: Stab Wound to the Stomach Killers Season 1 - Grimsborough CC-Killer_1.jpg|Matt Barry Sentence: Life in Prison CC-Killer_2.jpg|Dennis Brown Sentence: Life in Prison CC-Killer_3.jpg|Trish Colletti Sentence: Life in Prison with parole in 40 years Category:Blog posts